Paper Mario: The Mechanism Mirror
Mario in paper form takes on his next adventure! This time, after a train disaster at the hands of the Mandite leader and mechanical demon: Melaravox, Mario along with many party members, sets off with the task of collecting the ancient seal shards to lock the Mechanism Mirror for good as it is Melaravox's power source... but some twists shall be taken along the way... Plot For a more in depth and detiled version of the story, see Paper Mario: The Mechanism Mirror/Plot Prologue: An Unnatural Disaster Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toadsworth are on a luxurious train, traveling to a distant area at the scene of a late night in what seems to be a desertless wasteland. Then a black figure with red eyes appears above the incoming train, creates a blast of darkness and sends the train hurling of the tracks. Mario later wakes up and explores the train wreckage. After meeting Luigi who tells him to find the princess, Mario meets Toadsworth who is worried sick about what had happened to the train as well as the princess. Mario explores the train some more, finding his Hammer along the way until he finds Peach trying to helping out the train conductor. Mario takes Peach to the area Toadsworth was when suddenly a demonic robot creature attacks and introduces himself as Melaravox. Strangley, he also seems to know Mario and Peach even though they don't know him. A battle then infuses however, after the battle, Melaravox suprise attacks Mario sending him hurling into a distant wheat field and with Mario gone, Melaravox moves in to steel Princess Peach. Mario is later discovered, early in the morning by a young toad girl on a farm. Mario later wakes up in the toads housed and explains to the toad what happened.The toad introduces herself as Guss T. and tells Mario that the closest town is Cactown in Stridal Plains but since Mario is still in bad shape, Guss T. decides to acompany him. After travelling across the deserted plains, the duo reach Cactown and meet Toadsworth who is delighted to see Mario. He then explains that the Princess wan't actually kidnapped by Melaravox and was some-what saved by a mysterious ninja women called "Senieka". He also mentions a rumour concerning a paranoid man living to the west of town. Mario and Guss T. head to the Paranoid man's house in search of clues. At first, the house seems empty however, they then find a green-skinned man in the wartrobe who is saying that Melaravox is after him. Mario gives him a quack on the head with his hammer which knocks him out of it, making him normal again. The amn introduces himself as Edolan and he explains that he is an archeaolagist/inventor who was exploring a place called the Mechanism Ruins when they discovered a black mirror which possessed his friends, Tedward and Invest T. Gate, yurning them into "Mandites", rbot-like creatures which onces ruled the world. Guss T. realises that Invest T. Gate is her father and wants to continue travelling with Mario in hope of saving him. The group agree to travel to the Mechanism Ruins, north of Stridal Plains. Once they get to the ruins, Edolan tells Mario of the Mandites and how a war broke out between them and the people of Talon, their leader was Melaravox and a hero known as Martienus, used 7 seals to lock the demon inside a sacred mirror. Since Mario wants to stop Melarvox, Edolan suggests that he collects the 7 Seal Shards to seal Melarvox back into the mirror and suggests that they start at Dutti Park, to the west of Stridal Plains. Mario agrees but before he and Guss T. can set off, Edolan gives them a "V.3DS" which basically serves as the games tattle. The group then set off to find the first Seal Shard. Chapter 1: The Nerd-Jock Conflict Chapter 2: City of the Ancient Future Chapter 3: Conquering the Conquerors Chapter 4: When Omens Go Bad Chapter 5: Brawl of the Worlds Chapter 6: Tidying up Some Untidy business Chapter 7: The Past is the Fire Chapter 8: A Mechanism's Set Back Final Chapter: Forever Remembered Victory Main Charecters Party Members Enemies See Paper Mario: The Mechanism Mirror/Tattle Seal Shards Locations Prologue: *Stridal Plains *Cactown *Mechanism Ruins Chapter 1: *Dutti Park *The Gaming Tent Chapter 2: *Mechatropalis *The Control Room Chapter 3: *River Nozama *Nozama Rainforest *Tiantinalda *Cocoknite Temple Chapter 4: *Omen Valley *Magikraft *Merletic's Lair Chapter 5: *Talon City *Mortal Moor *Planet Zerk Chapter 6: *Swayey Docks *Tidey Sea *Tidehouse Island Chapter 7: *Vlaggy Steppe *Ignis Pit Chapter 8: *Martienus' Palace *Crystal Caverns Final Chapter: *Crystal Caverns (Past) *Mortal Moor (Past) *Talon City (Past) *Stridal Plains (Past) *Mechanism Temple Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper mario: the mechansim mirror Category:Paper Mario: The Mechanism Mirror/Tattle Category:Paper Mario: The Metora Kingdom Category:Mario Category:Princess peach Category:Bowser